Mon mari est aussi mon professeur
by d3lyciious
Summary: Je n'ai pas vraiment de résumé, le titre parle de lui-même. Bonnie / Damon.
1. Mon mari est aussi mon professeur part1

**« Mon mari est aussi mon professeur. »**

_**Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages (dommage), **_

_L'inspiration me vient d'un manga…_

**Bonne lecture**

Lorsque Bonnie ouvrit les yeux etqu'elle vit affiché sur son réveil 7H15, elle commença à paniquer.

_ J'ai beaucoup trop dormi, s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ! Je dois aller prendre une douche…et…hum…Ah, je dois aller en cours !

Elle sauta du lit en se cognant le pied au passage contre sa table de chevet et sautilla jusqu'à sa cuisine.

_**Mes cours commence dans moins d'une heure et la raison pour laquelle je suis si pressé…**_

_ C'est bon Bonnie tu seras à l'heure, dit un homme en entrant dans la cuisine, j'ai déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner

_ Damon…

…_**C'est parce que aujourd'hui je voulais absolument faire le déjeuner pour mon époux.**_

_ Tu veux un peu de café, dit Damon en lui embrassant doucement le front.

_ Euh…oui merci, dit Bonnie un peu déçus de n'avoir pas pu se lever plus tôt pour le faire.

Bonnie et Damon prirent tranquillement leur déjeuné ensemble avant que celle-ci ne s'éclipse dans la salle de bain pour se laver convenablement et s'habiller. En sortant de la salle de bain, sécher, coiffer et habiller, elle appliqua une petite touche de maquillage puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle enfila sa veste et ses chaussures et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte en croisant au passage Damon qui la regardait amusé. Bonnie le regarda brièvement rougit puis empoigna la poignée de la porte.

_ Bon j'y v…

_ Pas la peine d'aller si vite, prend ton temps, dit Damon en la coupant dans son élan, ça ne fait que deux jours que tu es transféré dans ce lycée après tout. Éclairci toi les idées avant de foncer tête baissé.

Bonnie lâcha la poigné de la porte, laissa celle-ci grand ouverte et se retourna pour prendre par surprise Damon dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de relâcher son emprise et de se retourner vers la porte.

_ Maintenant, je peux y aller, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur tout en sortant de la maison sous le regard intense de Damon.

_ Fais attention,dit-il juste à temps pour qu'elle l'entende.

Bonnie marcha rapidement vers son casier pour y recueillir ses cours de la journée.

_**Si je devais mentionner une chose sur laquelle je ne suis pas satisfaite…**_

Elle entra ensuite dans sa salle et alla s'assoir au font pour se fondre dans le paysage, mal à l'aise de ne connaitre personne. Au moment où elle posa son sac sur sa table, une très belle brune s'avança vers elle le sourire aux lèvres accompagné d'une jolie blonde.

_ Coucou, s'exclama celle-ci en regardant Bonnie.

_ Euh…salut, lui dit bonnie ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

_ Je m'appelle Elena et elle s'est Caroline. Désolé de ne pas être venu nous présenter hier, dit-elle en continuant de sourire gentiment, mais vu que ce n'est que ton deuxième jours depuis ton transfère tu peux venir nous voir quand tu veux, si tu as besoin d'aide.

_ Oui merci, lui répondit-elle, et moi c'est Bonnie.

_ Franchement tu as de la chance d'être dans cette classe Bonnie, lui dit Caroline.

_ Ah…

_**Si je devais dire une chose sur laquelle je ne suis pas satisfaite…**_

_**_ **_Parce que…commença Elena avant d'être coupé par la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrant dans un grand fracas.

_ Parce que notre professeur est Damon Salvatore, continua Caroline en souriant à la vue de leur professeur.

_ Il est trop sexy, termina Elena.

_ Le cours commence, s'exclama Damon en allant vers son bureau, alors asseyez-vous s'il vous plait !

_ Oui, s'exclamèrent tous les élèves en allant à leur place.

_**C'est que mon mari est mon professeur principal !**_

_**Son père et le mien son ami depuis longtemps, alors nous jouions ensemble dans nous étions plus jeune.**_

_« Quand je serais plus grande je me marierais avec toi », quand j'ai dit ça, se dit Bonnie en regardant Damon s'assoir à son bureau et sortir son carnet pour faire l'appelle, il m'avait répondit « bien sûr », si gentiment que je croyais rêver._

_**Même en grandissant ça n'a pas changé.**_

_**Quand mon père nous a dit que nous allions déménager à l'étranger pour son travail je me souviens mettre accroché à Damon si fort pour ne pas être séparé de lui.**_

_**Et j'avais même était jusqu'à crier haute et fort « Pas question je vais me marier avec Damon ! »**_

**Et une semaine après nous étions finalement mariés…pour de vrai !**

Le cours se termina sans embuche et Bonnie termina sa matinée de cours paisiblement avant de sortir dans la cours manger tranquillement avec ses nouveaux amis. Elles se sont installées sur l'un des bancs et commencèrent à manger et à bavarder de chose et d'autre avant qu'Elena n'entame un tout autre sujet.

_ Damon était vraiment cool aujourd'hui, s'exclama Elena avant de croquer dans son sandwich sous le regard de Bonnie qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

_ Je me demande s'il a une petite ami, dit Caroline en regardant Bonnie qui fixa instantanément ses pieds.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il en a une, déclara Elena, un gars comme lui ne peut pas rester célibataire.

_ Ah, oui comme Elena, dit Caroline regardant Bonnie, elle est différente depuis qu'elle a un copain !

_ Eh, je suis là, s'exclama la principale intéressée.

_ Ohhhh, alors tu as un petit-ami, dit Bonnie en lui souriant.

_ Oui, elle va chez lui tous les jours ! Ça devient difficile de lui trouver un alibi, déclara Caroline avant de se prendre un coup de coude par Elena.

_ Oui et l'autre jour je suis finalement resté dormir chez lui, continua Elena à la grande surprise de Caroline.

_ C'était comment, s'empressa de Demander Caroline.

_ Eh bien comment dire…il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a embrassé et une chose en entrainant une autre, dit-elle sans vraiment finir sa phrase.

_ T'as couché avec, s'écria Caroline sous le regard intrigué d'élève qui passé par là, c'était…c'était bien, demanda-t-elle en baissant le ton.

_ C'était…c'était un peu effrayant, mais pour lui aussi je crois, dit Elena en souriant à elle-même tout en regardant droit devant elle pour se remémorer cette fameuse nuit, je pense qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait le faire parce qu'il m'aime…d'une certaine manière je ne pouvais pas refuser.

_« Parce qu'il m'aime », pensa Bonnie en écoutant Elena, Damon et moi somme marier pourtant nous n'avons encore rien fait._

Le soir venu après la fin des cours, Bonnie passa le plus clair de sa soirée à faire ses devoirs pour le jour suivant quand Damon entra dans sa chambre.

_ Bonnie, dit-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait sur son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs, tu travailles encore ?

_ Euh…oui, oui, je vais travailler encore un peu, répondit celle-ci en rougissant se rendant compte de la proximité entre elle et Damon.

_ S'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, peu importe ce que c'est, dit-il en se redressant, demande moi. Bonne nuit, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Bonnie le regarda quitter sa chambre puis se replongea dans ses devoirs sans pour autant être totalement concentré.

_S'il m'aime vraiment nous devrions dormir ensemble, _non, se dit-elle.

Damon était assis sur son lit à sécher ses cheveux mouillé avec une serviette quand on frappa à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit il vit Bonnie entrer dans la chambre vêtu d'un petit short et d'un débardeur. Bonnie ferma la porte derrière elle et regarda Damon qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder de haute en bas. Bonnie rougit face à son regard puis prit courageusement la parole.

_ Hum…je pensais…dormir avec toi Damon, dit-elle en se mordant légèrement la lèvre, nous sommes mariés après tout.

Ne voyant pas Damon réagir à sa déclaration, Bonnie baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds manucuré pour le pas lui montrer ses joues rosé par ses paroles.

_Je comprends, dit soudainement Damon, ça ira ma chambre ?

Bonnie lui sourit et se laissa guider jusqu'au lit par Damon qui lui avait prit la main. Maintenant allongé, Damon recouvra Bonnie de la couverture et cette dernière alla placer son visage sur le torse de son compagnon en souriant tout en fermant les yeux alors que Damon la regardait.

_Son odeur et sa voix si gentille…rien n'a changé en fin de compte_, se dit Bonnie avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, quand Bonnie se réveilla, elle s'aperçut que Damon n'était plus dans le lit. Elle sortit donc de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle vit Damon finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement ensemble avant de partir au lycée séparément pour ne pas éveiller le soupçon.

Bonnie était n train de discuter avec ses amis en parlant indirectement de sa relation avec Damon.

_ Hein ! Si vous dormez ensemble, normalement il devrait se passer quelque chose, s'exclama Elena en s'essayant à coté de Bonnie dans la salle de cours quelques minutes avant que le professeur n'arrive.

_ Tu…tu as raison…

_ C'est quel genre de mec, ton petit ami, demanda Caroline en les rejoignant.

_ Oh, non ! Pas du tout, s'exclama Bonnie, je parlais du petit ami d'une amie.

_ Hum…eh bien, je me sens désolé pour ton ami, déclara Caroline.

_ Oui ! N'est-ce pas parce qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il ne la touche pas, continua Elena.

Caroline s'approcha lentement de Bonnie et lui murmura à l'oreille pour que personne n'entende.

_ Ne le dit à personne, murmura-t-elle, mais je n'aime pas les mecs qui ne veulent pas le faire, mais un homme qui ne fait absolument rien est étrange…

C'est à ce moment précis que Damon fit son entré dans la salle et qui fut interpellé par les mess basse de Bonnie et de caroline. Caroline se retourna et lui raconta un petit bobard.

_ Ah, monsieur Salvatore, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, on est en train de lui apprendre les équations ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne les avait pas appris dans son précèdent lycée.

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et posa sa main sur sa tête.

_ Tu aurais dû me le dire, lui dit Damon, durant la pause déjeuné, la salle d'audio-visuel est libre alors nous y aurons une leçon spécial.

Il lui sourit avant de se diriger vers son bureau pendant que les élèves prenaient place à leur table. Elena se pencha vers Bonnie avec le sourire.

_ C'est trop bien Bonnie, dit-elle, tu vas pouvoir être seule avec Monsieur Salvatore.

Et comme convenu, Damon et Bonnie se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'audio-visuelle.

_Franchement, s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle en lui ouvrant un manuel, tu aurais du me le dire hier…

_ Je suis désolé, lui dit simplement Bonnie en prenant un crayon pour se mettre au travail et y passa le plus claire de sa pause déjeuné.

_Ensuite tu remplaces la valeur de N ici, lui expliqua Damon en se reprochant doucement de Bonnie, et surtout n'oublies pas d'apprendre cette formule.

_**Quand j'étais petite, il m'enseignait aussi de cette façon…**_

_ Euh…je peux te demander quelque chose, dit soudainement Bonnie alors que Damon rangeait ses affaires.

_ Hum…

_ Est-ce que…tu m'aimes vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas rencontrer son regard.

Damon, plissa les yeux en la regardant ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre.

_ Pourquoi, se contenta-t-il de demander.

_ Parce que même en sachant que nous avons dormis ensemble, nous n'avons…

Bonnie ne put terminer sa phrase car Damon lui avait fait signe de la main de ne rien ajouter de plus.

_ Nous sommes au lycée tu sais, dit-il plus sévèrement que d'habitude en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortit, nous en reparlerons ce soir.

_**Il n'a jamais été en colère contre moi, il me parle toujours si gentiment, mais…**_

_ Ne sois pas en retard pour tes cours de cette après-midi, termina-t-il en lui souriant avant de sortir de la salle en laissant Bonnie.

…_**mais, Damon ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait.**_

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la salle, quand elle se retourna elle vit une ravissante jeune femme se diriger vers elle.

_ Tu dois être Bonnie Bennett, dit-elle gentiment, l'élève transféré ici, récemment. Je t'ai vu rentrer ici avec Damon. Je m'appelle Meredith, j'étais avec lui à l'université.

_ Vous connaissait Da…monsieur Salvatore ? Demanda Bonnie.

_ Oui, et il m'a dit qu'une de ses connaissances allait être transféré ici, expliqua Meredith, et qu'il voulait que je te parle si il y avait quelques chose qui n'allait pas. Il tient vraiment à toi, continua-t-elle, tu sais l'entreprise de son père a énormément de dette envers celle de ton père. Grâce à ton père, il a tout de même pu aller à l'université, il lui est vraiment reconnaissant pour ça. Il disait que tu étais la fille d'une personne envers qui il avait des dettes depuis l'enfance et qu'il ferait tous ce que tu lui demande…

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et se sauva en courant hors de la salle.

_ Bonnie, s'exclama Meredith.

_ Excusez-moi, dit Bonnie sens se retourner.

_**Qu'est-ce que ça signifie…**_

Bonnie marcha dans le couloir de l'école et sorti son portable en composant le numéro de son père.

_ Allo, euh…papa, commença Bonnie, il y a quelque chose au j'aimerais te demander.

_ Ah Bonni ! Que t'arrive-t-il, demanda Son père, tu as une petite voix

_ Est-ce que ton entreprise a donné de l'argent à la famille de Damon, demanda-t-elle en appréhendant la réponse.

_ Hein ! C'est vrai, comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il

_**La raison pour laquelle il venait jouer avec moi quand j'étais petite…**_

_ Son père a été mon bras droit pendant longtemps, continua son père, il fera tout ce que tu lui demanderas !

_**La raison pour laquelle il me traite si gentiment…**_

_**_ **_Il s'est marié avec toi parce que je lui ais demanda, déclara son père sans se rendre compte du mal qu'il faisait à sa fille, si c'est lui je peux être sûr qu'il prendra soin de toi. Et au faite comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il te traite bien ? Bonnie ? Bonnie qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas.

Bonnie s'écroula sur le sol du couloir maintenant désert et posa son portable sur le sol sans répondre à son père.

_**Je suis la seule à être amoureuse…**_

Elle resta ainsi dans le couloir assise sur le sol sans rien faire tout le long de l'après-midi sans aller en cours. Damon ayant appris son absence la trouva après les cours.

_Bonnie, mais qu'est-ce que tu as, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, pourquoi n'as-tu pas été en cours cet après-midi.

_ Oh, eh bien… j'ai soudainement eu froid, dit-elle en se levant lentement.

_ Dans ce cas je te ferais quelque chose de chaud ce soir, dit-il en lui souriant, mais j'ai une réunion ce soir alors je risque de rentré un peu tard…

_ Damon, je peux te poser une question, l'interrompit Bonnie en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_**« Il fera tout ce que tu lui demanderas » c'est ce que papa a dit !**_

_ Si je te demandais de m'embrasser ici…tu serais en colère, demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Damon la regarda surpris par sa déclaration et passa une main dans ses cheveux sans pour autant lui répondre. Bonnie ennuyait par son mutisme reprit.

_ Si tu ne veux pas…peut-être que je devrais encore en parler à mon père…

Damon lui sourit et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de lui mettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

_ J'essaierais de rentrer tôt ce soir, déclara celui-ci en souriant.

_**Même dans un moment pareil il me sourit toujours…**_

_ Pas la peine de te dépêcher pour moi, je mangerais chez une copine, mentit Bonnie en baissant la tête.

_**Je l'aimais tellement depuis que je suis toute petite, sa douce voix, son gentil sourire…**_

…_**je me demande si tout n'a été qu'une comédie… ?**_

Le soir venu, avant que Damon ne rentre chez eux Bonnie sortit de la maison sans se retourner en laissant derrière elle une lettre adressé à Damon.

_« J'ai fait le diner pour la première fois._

_C'est la dernière faveur que je te demande. _

_S'il te plait mange le repas que je t'ai fait. _

_Maintenant tu peux être libre. _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à présent._

_Demain, j'apporterais les papiers officiels du divorce._

_Ta Bonnie._

En lisant de la Damon en resta bouche bée il arrache sa lettre, attrapa son manteau et partit à la recherche de Bonnie.

Bonnie était assise sur l'un des bancs que disposé le parc pas très loin de chez elle.

_ Atchoum, fit-elle en se frottant le nez.

_Il fait si froid…la maison de mon amie est assez loin, mais si j'y vais maintenant, _se dit Bonnie en regardant le fameux papier du divorce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

_ Je me suis trompé, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant une petite erreur qu'elle avait écrite.

_Je me souviens en avoir apporté plusieurs_, se dit bonnie en fouillant dans un sac qu'elle avait prit avec elle.

_ Même si je lui donne ce papier… je suis sûr qu'il me sourira…comme toujours, dit-elle en déchirant le papier mal remplit, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête.

_**Je ne peux pas être sa femme s'il ne m'aime pas !**_

_ Bonnie, entendit-elle derrière elle.

_ Damon, dit-elle surprise en se tournant.

_ Je te cherchais partout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda-t-il avant de voir la feuille de divorces déchiré en deux dans ses mains, déclaration officiel de divorce, hein ?

_ Euh…

_ Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je crois que je ne peux pas faire autrement, dit-il en souriant avant de froncer le sourcil méchamment, comme si j'allais dire ça, pauvre idiote, grogna-t-il à la grande surprise de Bonnie pour ensuite la plaquer contre le banc par les épaules.

_ Combien de fois pense tu que je me suis retenu, dit-il en approchant son visage de son cou et de respirer son odeur, retenu de te prendre dans mais bras, de retirais tes vêtements et de te prendre. Retenu de mettre mon poing dans la gueule de mec du lycée qui te drague et te parle, pauvre idiote.

_ Damon…

_ Tais-toi je parle, déclara-t-il en l'empêchant de se relever, le repas que tu as fait été vraiment dégoutant, pauvre idiote. J'ai cru qu'e j'allais mourir en le mangeant.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu…tu continu à dire que je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote, dit Bonnie en pleurant.

_ Parce que tu n'as qu'une idiote de croire que je ne t'aime pas, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras.

_ Quand tu seras diplômé dans quelques mois, crois moi je serais capable de te faire l'amour sans retenu, dit-il en lui embrassant le cou, mais pour l'instant reste ma jolie petite élève.

_**Alors des commentaires ?**_

_**Alors je ferais une suite à ce **__**One Shot,**__** mais j'aimerais quelques idées.**_

Ps : Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma fiction « l'amour n'a pas d'âge » a été effacé , et franchement je suis dégouté….


	2. Mon mari est aussi mon professeur part2

**Mon mari est aussi mon professeur**

**Partie 2**

**Bonne lecture !**

PS : Désolé pour l'orthographe, je corrigerais ultérieurement !

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux soir où les deux amants purent enfin ouvrir leur cœur l'un à l'autre. Les moments d'intimité étaient encore très rare mais amplement suffisant pour Bonnie, celle-ci sachant pertinemment que leur relation changera du tout au tout lorsqu'elle quittera le lycée et pour cela elle savait qu'elle devait réussir ses examens de fin d'année. Les soirs de révision étaient de plus en plus fréquent et étonnement Damon commençait à être de plus en plus en ennuyé de ne plus avoir Bonnie dans les pattes. Mais ce qui avait failli arrêter net son self-control fut un matin lorsque Bonnie eu le malheur de sortir de la salle de bain enrouler d'une serviette trop petite et de se prendre Damon pour ensuite tomber sur ses fesses sans avoir pris la peine de tenir fermement la serviette dans sa chute.

**Flash-Back**

Bonnie rouvrir les yeux après être tombé et ressenti une violent douleur sur ses fesses et de ce fait sans prendre en compte où elle se trouvait ni dans quel condition, cette dernière se leva et se massa les fesses pour faire passer la douleur. Bonnie ferma les yeux tout en continuant son petit massage fessier, puis les rouvrir et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en voyant Damon devant elle, la bouche légèrement ouverte en train de la reluquer de haute en bas. Bonnie mit sa main sur sa bouche et baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était complètement nue devant lui et que la serviette était sur le sol. Elle s'empressa de la ramasser et de l'enrouler à la hâte autour d'elle.

Damon continuait à la regarder, en se remémorant encore et encore l'image de sa femme nue devant lui. Ses hanches, sa poitrine, ses jambes, toutes les parties de son corps qu'il n'avait pas encore pu toucher à cause de leur accord de non relation intime jusqu'à son diplôme. Bonnie quant à elle commençait à être affreusement mal à l'aise et perdu dans ses pensées, entre son envie de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour ne plus voir Damon et celui de crier d'horreur, la jeune femme était complément perdu. Mais ses pensées furent totalement effacé quand Damon pris la parole.

_ Eh toi, femme ! S'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt, t'a franchement intérêt d'avoir ton diplôme sinon je te tue !

Et sur ce il tira Bonnie en dehors de la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer à son tour. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et s'arrosa le visage plusieurs fois avant de se regarder dans le miroir qui surplombé le lavabo.

_ Respire Damon, dit-il en se fixant, respire…pense à autre chose…pense à sa mauvaise note qu'elle a eu à son dernier contrôle de math !

Damon réussi à extirpé ses pensées impure en passant aux lacunes de mathématique qu'avait sa _femme. _Il sourit, se dirigea vers la douche, l'enclencha, passa sa main sous le jet d'eau puis commença à se déshabiller. Sous la douche Damon se détendit avant de réaliser avec horreur son affreuse erreur.

_Et merde, et merde et merde, s'exclama-t-il en se frottant le visage vigoureusement, Bonnie à des problèmes en mathématiques, elle va certainement rater son examen de fin d'année cette cruche et moi…je vais devoir encore attendre…NON !

Damon arrêta l'eau sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette qui enroula autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain pour se dirigeait vers la cuisine d'où il émané une horrible odeur de cramé.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, marmonna-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine bordé de fumé, Bo…bonnie, cria-t-il en la cherchant.

_Oui, dit-elle en entrant à son tour dans la pièce avant de voir sa bêtise et de se précipiter vers la poêle afin de la passer sous le robinet d'eau froide. Elle passa sa main sur son front avant d'éteindre l'eau, ouf il s'en est fallu de peu.

_ Il s'en est fallu de peu, sérieux ?! Cria-t-il se cramponnant à sa serviette, ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir mettre le feu chez moi ?!

_ J'ai…j'ai simplement voulu te faire des pancakes et je suis allé même pas deux minutes au sous-sol pour chercher à boire et quand je suis revenu…enfin tu sais la suite, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et puis c'est chez moi aussi !

_ Au dernière nouvelle, c'est moi qui paye le loyer, la nourriture, t'es vêtement, tout, cria-t-il en avançant vers elle, et toi tout ce que tu as à faire c'est réviser et avoir de bonne note et là encore ça ne marche pas ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre un an de plus ?!

_ Mais je fais de mon mieux, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, et pourquoi tu me cri dessus ?

_ Pourquoi je te cris dessus ?! Pourquoi je te cris dessus, cria-t-il en se trouvant maintenant devant elle, la coinçant entre son corps et le lavabo, parce que je t'ai vu pour la toute première fois nu et ce qui me tue c'est que je ne peux même pas te toucher parce que tu es encore mon…mon élève ! Voilà pourquoi je te cris dessus, parce que j'ai peur de devoir attendre une année de plus à cause tes notes !

_ Alors tu m'en veux pas pour avoir cramé les pancakes, demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Mais non, mais je m'en fou des pancakes, dit-il avant de marmonner le reste de sa phrase,_ de tout façon tu l'aurais surement raté._

_ Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle en élargissant les yeux.

_ J'ai…j'ai rien dit. Et là tout de suite je vais monter et m'habiller, dit-il en la fixant, et toi tu vas ouvrir les fenêtres et aérer, termina-t-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

_ Il est totalement fou, marmonna-t-elle après son départ tout en ouvrant les fenêtres, mais je l'aime.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Une semaine avant les examens, Damon devait de plus en plus anxieux. En corrigeant les copies de ses élèves Damon appréhendé le moment où il devrait corriger celle de Bonnie. Et soudain la copie de Bonnie apparut devant ses yeux.

_ C'est le moment de vérité, marmonna-t-il.

_**Vous voulez savoir ce qui me tue…**_

_ Oh t'a plutôt intérêt d'avoir réussi Bonnie, marmonna-t-il de plus belle en commençant sa correction.

**Vous voulez vraiment savoir…**

Après avoir corrigeait toute la copie, Damon commença à compter et il explosa de joie en marquant la note de Bonnie.

_ Elle a 16, s'écria-t-il en attirant les regards des autres professeurs, si elle a une note comme ça aux examens de la semaine prochaine, elle aura son diplôme en main et je…

_ Damon, s'exclama Meredith en posant la main sur son épaule, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Bonnie a eu 16, répliqua-t-il en prenant Meredith dans ses bras avant de la libérée.

_ Bravo…et les autres élèves, demanda-t-elle en regardant brièvement les autres copies.

_ Je m'en fou des autres, dit-il sincèrement avant de se reprendre en voyant le regard suspicieux de son amie, enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que Bonnie a toujours eu de grosse difficulté en mathématique, donc je suis heureux.

_**Bon si vous voulez savoir, c'est que j'en ai marre de devoir caché la relation que j'ai avec Bonnie de tout le monde.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais me promener dehors avec Bonnie à mon bras et montrer à tous les autres hommes que Bonnie est à moi.**_

_ En espérant qu'elle fasse les mêmes prodiges la semaine prochaine, dit-elle en le regardant ranger son bureau.

_ Elle réussira sans problème, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant pour mettre les deux pouces en l'air, sans problème soit en certaine, termina-t-il en attrapant les copies et ses affaires pour ensuite se précipiter hors de la salle des professeurs.

/

A la fin de la journée, Bonnie sortit du lycée accompagnée de ses deux meilleures amies en ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qui allait se produire.

_ Bon Bonnie, cette fois-ci on révise chez toi, s'exclama Caroline en passant son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie en prenant la direction du parking.

_ Chez…chez moi, dit-elle en élargissant les yeux, euh…on est très bien chez toi quand on révise et puis chez moi ce n'est pas rangé et puis c'est loin.

_ Anhhh Bonnie ne soit pas comme ça, dit Elena en ouvrant les portière du coté passager de la voiture de Caroline alors que celle-ci allait côté conducteur et Bonnie à l'arrière.

_ Non mais je vous jure, s'exclama Bonnie.

_Oh mon dieu, _se dit-elle en voyant que tous ce pourrait dire ne changerais rien,_ Damon et moi allons être découvert…ah oui, je vais lui envoyait un message pour le prévenir._

Bonnie sortit le portable de sa poche, alla dans son répertoire et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer le message d'avertissement pour Damon son portable la lâcha faute de batterie.

_ On Non, oh non ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle en attirant l'attention de ses amies.

_ Il y a un problème Bonnie, demanda Elena en se retournant.

_ Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai tu t'es trompé de chemin, dit Bonnie en voulant éviter les suspicions de ses amies.

_ Ben comme on ne sait pas où tu habites, dit Caroline en haussant les sourcils, et que tu nous dis rien j'y vais un peu au feeling, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles et que tu m'aide un peu.

_ Oh…euh, tourne à droite à la prochaine sortie, lui dit Bonnie en lui montrant la direction tout en priant intérieur que tout ce passe bien et que Damon ne rentrera pas avant le départ de ses amies.

/

En arrivant chez elle, Bonnie pouvait sentir son cœur cogner de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine. En entrant dans sa maison, ses deux amies regardaient absolument partout. Ces dernières semblaient en pleine investigation. Bonnie les regarda faire, juste au moment où elle remarqua les photos d'elle et de Damon sur la cheminée. Elle se précipita, prit tous les cadre avec Damon dessus et les jeta derrière le canapé juste au moment ou Caroline et Elena se retournaient pour la regarder.

_ On monte dans ta chambre, demanda Elena en souriant.

_ Oui, il vaut mieux, répondit précipitamment Bonnie en regardant brièvement un des cadres qui dépassés quelques peu de derrière le canapé.

_ N'empêche Bonnie, tu as trop de la chance d'habiter seule, s'exclama Caroline en montant les escaliers avec elle.

_ C'est la quelle ta chambre, demanda Elena en arrivant en haut des escaliers.

_ Au fond du couloir, dit Bonnie en leur montrant le chemin.

_Merci, mon dieu je ne partage pas ma chambre avec Damon, _se dit Bonnie ne les faisant entrer dans son intimité.

_ Bonnie tu aurais pu nous inviter chez toi plus tôt, s'injuria Caroline en s'asseyant sur son lit, tu dois certainement avoir d'autre chambre.

_Elles sont, elles sont, elles ne sont pas rangées, baragouina-t-elle de peur que ses amies ne décident de visiter les deux autres chambres et qu'elles ne tombent sur les affaires de Damon dans l'une d'elle.

_Oh mon dieu Bonnie, _pensa-t-elle_, chercher un moyen de les occuper, pour ensuite les foutre dehors avant l'arrivée de Damon…Il va me tuer quand il sera qu'elles sont venue ici !_

/

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Bonnie avaient enfin réussi à convaincre ses amies de se mettre au travail. Celle-ci assise devant son bureau, leva les yeux de ses notes, se retourna et regarda ses deux amies affalé sur le lit en train de réviser. Cette dernière se leva soudainement alerté par le grincement de la grille devant chez elle, elle se dirigea alors vers sa fenêtre et vit à son plus grand malheur Damon allait vers le porte d'entrée.

_ Je vais nous chercher de quoi boire, s'exclama Bonnie en se tournant vers Elena et Caroline qui hochèrent la tête. Bonnie se précipita alors hors de la salle, descendit les escaliers et attrapa Damon qui venait à peine de franchir la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ah Bonnie ! Tu tombes bien, je…

_ Chuttt, l'interrompit celle-ci en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, viens avec moi.

Bonnie l'attira dans la cuisine et le tira vers le bas pour se cacher derrière la table. Damon la laissa faire avec un regard intrigué sur son visage. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Bonnie prit la parole en première et joignant les mains en signe de prières.

_ Alors d'abord n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que tu m'aime, commença Bonnie, c'est important pour la suite alors garde le en tête.

_ Okay, répondit Damon en fronçant les sourcils toujours accroupit au sol, mais pourquoi on se cache ?

_ Alors voilà…je t'ai menti…trompé, tous ce que tu veux, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu as quoi, grogna Damon en perdant peu à peu son calme, je le connais ?!

_ J'ai été forcé de les amener ici, continua –t-elle sans prendre en compte les parole de son compagnons.

_ Ah parce que en plus ils sont plusieurs ! Attends, ils t'ont forcés, grogna-t-il, dans ma maison !

_ Ces personnes ont commencé à visiter la maison, alors j'ai caché tes photos, on ne sait jamais, continua-t-elle, et je voulais continuer à faire croire que je vivais seul, que j'étais célibataire en sommes.

_ Et moi qui me suis retenu UN AN, s'écria-t-il, alors que toi tu me mentais.

_ Mais c'est juste qu'elles sont si pressantes et en plus elles ne pouvaient plus attendre de venir chez moi, dit-elle en essayant ses larmes, alors j'ai dû me résoudre à les faire entrer.

_ Avec des…avec des filles !

_ Ben oui ! Je ne suis pas trop proche des garçons moi, je préfère les filles en copine enfin bref, le plus important c'est que tu me pardonne, dit-elle en le suppliant.

_ Toi, tu veux que je te pardonne ! Alors que tu t'envoies en l'aire avec des…des femmes pendant que moi, je me suis tué pendant je ne sais combien de temps à faire taire mes envies sexuelle, grogna-t-il, non mais tu te fou du monde ma pauvre.

_ Quoi ?! Mais je ne te trompe pas dans ce sens-là, rétorqua-t-elle dégouté qu'il puisse penser sa d'elle, je suis en train de te parler d'Elena et de Caroline qui sont dans ma chambre en ce moment, alors que tu m'avais formellement interdit d'amener qui que ce soit du lycée à la maison. Tu as même dit que si je te le cacher se serais comme une tromperie, un mensonge.

_ Ahhh, donc…tu es toujours saine de corps et d'esprit dans ce domaine, dit-elle en regardant son corps de haute en bas.

_ Oh bien sûr, dit-elle, pourtant je t'ai dit au début, de te rappeler que je t'aimais et que tu m'aimais aussi ! Tu sais très que je ne veux que toi idiot…

Damon sourit en voulant le prendre dans ses bras, mais il s'arrêta à la dernière seconde pour regarder Bonnie méchamment.

_ Alors comme ça, tu as amené tes amies ici sans ma permission, grogna-t-il en la fixant.

_ Mais je t'ai dit qu'elles m'ont…

_ Bonnie ! Tu t'es perdu, s'exclama Caroline en descendant des escaliers.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Damon en secouant légèrement Bonnie.

_ Comment qu'est-ce qu'on fait, marmonna Bonnie en retirant ses mains, c'est toi l'adulte! Alors cherche !

_ Ce sont tes amies…

_ Bonnie ?! Tu te caches derrière la table, demanda Caroline s'approchant.

_ Oui, s'exclama Bonnie en se remettant debout avant que caroline ne soit trop près, je cherchais mes boucle d'oreille.

_ Tes boucles d'oreille ? Tu n'en portais pas tout à l'heure, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

_ Oui…mais…je…je…

_ Tu les portais ce matin, mais tu les as perdu avant d'aller au lycée, chuchota Damon, alors là tu les cherchais. Donc tu aimerais bien chercher dans le calme et seul…fou les dehors !

_ Je les portais ce matin, mais comme une idiote j'ai dû les perdre avant d'aller au lycée, donc je suis en train de les chercher en ce moment, expliqua cette dernière, donc je risque de ne plus réviser beaucoup et de faire énormément de bruit durant mes recherches, alors il faudrait mieux pour toi et Elena de partir.

_ Tu nous fou dehors, demanda-t-elle vexé.

_ Oui, marmonna Damon.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Bonnie en donnant un petit coup de pied à Damon, c'est juste que…

_ Tu aimerais être un peu seul, lui dit Caroline en comprenant.

_ Oui, déclara Bonnie, je ne me sens pas très bien…

_ D'accord…je vais chercher Elena et on y va, dit Caroline en retrouvant le sourire, de toute façon, j'étais venu ici, pour te dire qu'on voulait toute les deux rentrer pour voir nos copains.

_ Ah quel soulagement, marmonna Damon.

_Pardon, s'injuria Caroline en matant les mains sur ses hanches.

_ C'est un tel soulagement de vous voir toute les deux aussi bien vous entendre avec vos petits-amis, lui dit Bonnie voulant rattraper la bavure de son mari.

_ Tu sais que tu es très belle et que toi aussi tu pourrais avoir un copain, lui dit Caroline en soriant.

_Pourquoi vouloir un copain quand on a un mari comme moi, _se dit Damon en se complimentant.

_ Matt Donovan est venu me voir hier et il m'a dit qu'il te trouver vraiment à son gout, lui raconta Caroline.

_ Et mon poing dans sa tête, il sera aussi à son goût, grogna faiblement Damon en serrant les poings.

_ Oui mais, ce n'est pas mon genre, dit tout de suite Bonnie en sentant Damon qui commençait à s'énerver, et puis je préféré les brun. Les garçons avec les cheveux bien noirs, le strict opposé de Matt en fait. Un homme drôle, protecteur, qui sache cuisiner, doux et sévère à la fois, termina-t-elle en décrivant Damon qui retrouver tout de suite le sourire.

_ Oh…j'espère que tu le trouveras, dit Caroline en montant ensuite les escaliers.

_ Je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire, ronronna-t-elle en faisant signe du doigt à Damon de se lever dès que Caroline fut partit.

_ J'ai beaucoup aimé la description de cet homme…il a l'air parfait, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Mais alors que leur bouche allaient enfin se rencontrer Bonnie poussa Damon sur le sol en entendant ses deux amies arriver.

_ Pas besoin de nous montrer la sortie, dit Elena en sortant de la maison suivit de Caroline.

_ On se voit au lycée, s'exclama cette dernière en fermant la porte derrière elle.

_ AHHH Bonnie, grogna Damon en se mettant debout après leur départ tout en se massant la tête, t'essaye de me tuer ?!

_ Absolument pas, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_ Ben…mais revient ! On allait s'embrasser je te signale, lui rappela Damon en la suivant dans les escaliers.

_ Souvient Toi…je suis encore ton élève pendant une semaine, lui dit Bonnie en s'arrêtant devant sa chambre, alors en attendant on ne s'embrasse plus, termina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_ Cette femme va vraiment finir par me tuer, dit Damon en allant dans sa propre chambre.

/

Une semaine plus tard, tous les élèves s'étaient réunis devant le tableau d'affichage des notes pour voir s'ils avaient ou non réussi leur examen.

_ Bonnie arrête de te ronger les ongles, s'exclama Caroline en se frayant un chemin entre les élèves pour atteindre le tableau.

_ Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Toute ma vie future dépend de ces résultats, expliqua cette dernière en pensant à ce que lui fera Damon si elle a raté son examen mais, aussi à ce qu'il lui fera si au contraire elle avait réussi.

_ Alors, alors, dit Elena en voyant Caroline qui cherchait leur nom.

Caroline se retourna vers ses amies quelques minutes après, le visage fermé avant de faire son plus beau sourire et d'éclater de joie.

_ On a toute les trois réussi, cria-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras en sautillant.

En rentrant chez elle, après avoir pris le bus. Bonnie fut surprise du calme qui y régnait. Damon, n'était même pas sur le pas de la porte à l'attendre. Elle posa son sac sur le sol et alla à l'étage, elle voulut entrer dans sa chambre, mais celle-ci était verrouillé, elle persista mais rien à faire.

_Je vais passer par le chambre de Damon, dit-elle en passant à la porte qui relié les deux chambres.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Damon, et à peine rentré elle fut plaque contre le mur, coincé maintenant entre ce dernier et le torse de Damon alors que celui-ci commençait à lui picoré le cou.

_ Da…Damon, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

_ Je sais que tu as réussi ton examen, je l'ais même su avant toi, expliqua-t-il sans arrêter ses baisers, maintenant trêve de bavardage, dit-il soudainement en la jetant sur le lit pour la rejoindre en retirant sa chemise, notre nuit de noce peu enfin commencer, depuis le temps que j'attends de te faire crier mon nom.

_ Oh, Damon, dit-elle un peu existé en l'attirant vers elle, tu vas faire de moi une vraie femme.

_ Oui, MA femme ! De corps et d'esprit, mais surtout de corps en ce moment, dit-il en l'embrassant dans de cou tout en retirant son chemisier et sa jupe pour la laisser en sous-vêtements, attend toi à passer à la casserole très souvent !

_**Bon voilà la fin de ce one shot, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu !**_

_**Je vais faire un prochain one shot avec Bonnie et Klaus, qui sera très triste à la fin :'(**_


End file.
